Sorrows
by LoverlyYuffie
Summary: This is the story of Sothe's life after the end of FE RD....is it all that great?
1. Prologue

This is not a happy story. If that is what you're looking for then do not hear my tale.

Yes, my tale. This is the story about the woman I love, and what she's done to me. She thinks she's doing the right thing. But its not. It never will be. If what's she's doing is the so called _'right thing'_, then we should all do the complete opposite. I do not believe in what she is doing…I just don't want to loose her like I did.

Oh, I feel stupid. I should tell you my story first huh? I guess I should start with my name. I am the famed thief Sothe, of the Dawn Brigade. You might better know me as the psycho- I mean great ruler of Daein's husband.

During the course of this Fic you shall see the way Micaiah has changed. From the woman I first met on the streets…to this horrid monster. I've always wondered if it was my fault…but it's not….

_It's Pelleas' fault….._

* * *

**I'm not so great at first-person POV but its a start. The rest of the story, however won't be told in this POV.**

**PS. These characters I don't own....i wish i did though....ah well.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – When it All Began.

"Micaiah, I am not the true ruler of Daein."

Sothe looked up from his food at Pelleas, who was sitting between him and Micaiah. Sothe smirked at Pelleas' remark. This was all to good to be true.

_Maybe Micaiah will stop hanging around that lying jerk…_ thought Sothe.

"Pelleas….why did you lie?" asked Micaiah.

"I actually though that I was the true ruler….till recently. I found out that I was a mere pawn in Izuka's grand scheme. I am truly sorry."

"Oh Pelleas, you poor thing." Micaiah reached over and hugged Pelleas.

_What!? When that jerk lies he gets hugged…but when I lie I get slapped?!_ thought Sothe.

"So," said Pelleas, "Since I can no longer be king since of my lies, and since there is no living relative of Ashnard, I proclaim you the new Queen of Daein."

Sothe dropped his fork. Micaiah looked at Pelleas in disbelief. Sothe looked behind Pelleas to get a better look at Micaiah. You could really see that she was debating whether or not to say yes. Sothe tried to motion to her to say no but she obviously didn't see it, for she had told him yes.

"But I shall not leave you to this alone. I shall become part of the royal court to help you through making decisions for Daein." said Pelleas.

"Oh, Pelleas, you will not regret it!" Micaiah said enthusiastically.

"Hey, pretty boy." said Sothe. "If you are basically telling her what to do, then why abdicate?"

"I feel that lying to the people of Daein would be wrong. I should give them a ruler that they love and trust." Pelleas replied.

"Sothe, what's wrong. Aren't you happy for me?"

"That's not it. I was just wondering why. It didn't make sense to me before. Now it does."

Sothe then looked away. He could tell her that it did bother him. That he didn't like the thought of Micaiah staying away all day to spend it with Pelleas…even though it was about the country. But he didn't want to seem overly jealous, making up scenarios and all. He new that it was the least likely thing to happen, but that same scene ran through his head over and over again.

Sothe looked to his side. Micaiah and Pelleas were deep in conversation. Sothe took his plate and left the table. He walked over to the trash can and dumped what he had left in it. He proceeded to the door. He looked back. Micaiah had not noticed that he left. Was this how it was supposed to be?

Sothe opened the door and walked out into the cold night air. He didn't care that he was freezing. All he thought about was what will happen to him. He decided that Micaiah will forget about him. He wasn't all that special. Actually, he was less than special. He was a thief. Nothing could change that. He would never be the fancy type, those people were the ones he stole from. He needed to blow off steam…but how?

_I'm going to talk to Ike…_

* * *

**I sure hope that this chapter is alright. I have a feeling that talking to Ike ain't the best idea since Micaiah was once quoted saying** _"Ike, the father of Sothe's children"_ **....lol. And yes. I am aware that there is a '_true'_ ruler of Daein. but nobody in this stupid story does. only Almehda and Kurth.**


	3. Chapter 2

**SO like, this one's longer than the other two! go me! hope you guys like it!**

**Oh yeah! I don't own 'em, just use 'em.**

* * *

The wind howled and rushed against Sothe's skin. He trudged on, though, for needing to talk to Ike. He walked up to a building. He looked up at the sign that had a blond, winged person. The sign read _Rafiel's Bar_.

Sothe opened the door, letting the cold air rush into the warm bar. There was a counter on the left wall. There were tables all around the room, with a small fire place in the right back corner. The bar was packed with lots of beorc and laguz. Sothe looked over at the counter, and started to walk to it.

Sothe could hear a very high-pitched voice.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

It was Rafiel, the manager of the bar. He was talking to Jill, who was chugging down some beer.

"Listen, bird man! Don't you want business? Well…you're getting it!" she said to him, waving around her empty bottle.

"Damn, Jill! Wasn't that thing full a second ago?"

Sothe saw that that remark was made by Tibarn, the king of the Hawk laguz. Sitting right beside Tibarn was Rafiel's younger brother, Reyson. Jill laughed.

"You bet it was Turban!"

"Haha…man, you can drink faster than a laguz! You can even hold it in better"

Sothe sat down right next to Jill. Jill looked over at Sothe, and gave him a pat on the back.

"Sup Sock!"

"Hey Jill. Do you know if Ike is working tonight?"

"Uhhh..lemme see…I think he's pulling his bar maid routine."

Sothe nodded and looked around for Ike. It was so packed that he couldn't even see five feet in front of him. He decided to venture into the mass of people. He walked around looking to see if he could spot a blue haired beorc. It was a moment before he was pushed out of the crowd and into the clear corner.

"Watch it." said a lazy voice from behind him.

"Oh! Sorry Haar." Sothe said. "Hey? Have you seen Ike?"

"No. But I've heard him. He's so dang loud at this time of day."

Sothe shrugged. He then decided that it would be best that he get up onto one of the empty tables to find Ike. He looked around and there he was! Walking around, weaving in and out of the people. Sothe just had to get him. Sothe jumped down really quickly and ran into the group.

"Hello! It is I, Ike, barmaid, former leader of the Greil Mercenaries, former General in Crimea's army! Was it you two that wanted the _Dirk's Special Gold_ and _Dirk's Special Green_?" Sothe heard his friend say, just a few feet in front of him. He just had to catch his friend before he continued with his job.

"Ike!" Sothe yelled, trying to get the blue barmaid's attention.

Ike looked behind him to see Sothe running a full speed to get him. Ike decided to wait, because Rafiel would just give the next order to Soren. When Sothe caught up to Ike, he suggested that they should go talk by the counter, considering only the people that they really knew were over there.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Ike, after sitting down.

"Uhh…about Micaiah…and Pelleas."

"Oh! Um…what about them?"

"I think Micaiah has a thing for Pelleas."

"But she married you didn't she?"

"Maybe the only reason she did that was because I was the next best thing? What if she really wanted to marry Pelleas?! But she thought that there would be no way considering that he was a prince and all, even though it turns out he isn't.."

"Pelleas isn't the true heir to Ashnard? But their hair color was identical!"

"Turns out he's just a Spirit Charmer. But that's not the point! What if she decides to dump me for Pelleas! I don't think I could stand that!"

"Listen, she wants to be with yo-"

"No, Ike, she doesn't. She left me before the Mad King's War, then I heard her talking to you when she said that she was planning to leave me again after that war!"She just didn't want you to waste your life."

"Your interpretation makes no sense, Ike."

"Maybe not to you but to everyone else it does."

"Well-"

Sothe stopped talking. He realized that he was talking nonsense. Ike was right about Micaiah. Maybe he was just overly jealous. He just wished that Micaiah would see him differently.

"Sothe!!!"

_Who was that calling my name?_

* * *

**Ike actually appeared in my other fic on this site, ZOIDS-Oneshots, chapter 5, where the characters go to a bar called _Rafiel's Bar_.....yeah, and the male barmaid says "Prepare yourself!" I just thought it would be funny to put him in that story. I think that _Rafiel's Bar_ is the the most popular place! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes, I am aware that this one is shorter than the others.... I try, I guess. **

**Don't make `em, just use `em.**

**

* * *

**

Sothe looked up from his napkin. It was Micaiah yelling his name. She was furious, and it definitely showed. Her face was really red; her golden eyes flickered in the wavering light.

"Oh…Micaiah, it's you. Where's your darling Pelleas?" Sothe said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sothe! How dare you use such a tone with me!" she yelled. "Why would you say such a thing?!"

"B-E-cause" Sothe said, mockingly, "You and Pelleas seemed to be hitting it off when I left. You seemed…to preoccupied with him to give me, your HUSBAND, any mind…"

"Sothe, were you drinking? You know that I was talking to Pelleas for the future of Daein." Micaiah's eyes were filling up with tears. She didn't understand why he was acting like this. Sure, she knew that people act differently when they drink, but Sothe had no drink in front of him. Only a napkin.

Sothe laughed in Micaiah's face. "Ha! I was not drin-" but before Sothe could finish Jill had put her hands over Sothe's mouth so he wouldn't say anything else to get him in trouble.

"Um, Micaiah?" asked Ike, "Sothe isn't feeling very well. He's just a bit jealous, that's all."

"Oh." Said Micaiah, and that was all she said. She then turned around and left the bar, looking all sad.

When the door finally closed and everyone started chatting again, Ike turned to Sothe.

"What the heck is your problem?" he asked Sothe.

Sothe then bit Jill's hand to make her release him and said, "I dunno. I guess you're right about me being overly jealous. I think I should go apologize."

Sothe ran out into the freezing night and looked around. He could not see the Silver Haired Maiden at all in the fog. He ran blindly into the night, hopping that he didn't miss his one chance to make things right. He didn't want to be like this anymore. He thought that if he actually came face to face with it, then he would feel a bit better and might be able to get over his fear.

And boy, did he come face to face with it.


	5. Chapter 4

**I wrote this one two days ago so I'm sorry for the delay. It's longer than the last chapter!! hehehe....**

**I don't own 'em, just use 'em.**

* * *

Sothe stopped right behind Micaiah and Pelleas. Pelleas had his arms around Micaiah and she was crying, holding on to him. Sothe couldn't believe his eyes. Had she really left him for Pelleas?

_No…_he thought, _I still have time…_

Pelleas looked up to see Sothe. He gave him one of those 'come any closer and I'll get you' looks. Sothe paid him no mind. He wasn't afraid of Pelleas. He was just the opposite of it. He knew he could take Pelleas on in a heartbeat.

Sothe tapped on Micaiah's shoulder, which made her turn around really quick. Her eyes were red from crying. She then sniffled a bit.

"What do you want Sothe?" she asked.

"I came here to apologize, but if you're to busy then I'll do it later." he said in an unfriendly voice.

"What on earth do you mean by that, Sothe?"

"I'm no idiot. I saw you hugging Pelleas. If you want him to comfort you, the by all means, let him comfort you."

"Pay him no mind, Micaiah." said Pelleas. "He's just being overly jealous."

"HEY!" yelled Sothe, "Who are you to say that I'm jealous? You have not right so stay out of this!"

"Sothe!! Pelleas is just looking out for me." said Micaiah.

"But this is none of his-"

"Sothe, you made it Pelleas' business. You keep accusing him of such horrible things that he should be able to defend himself."

"Well I'm sorry that I care!" yelled Sothe.

"Sothe if you love me then you will stop this foolishness!"

An icy stake hit Sothe hard. She had never used that line before. Sothe stopped, and walked back to the bar very slowly. When he got there he told the whole gang that was there what had happened.

"That's horrible!" yelled Jill, who had just finished her seventh bottle of beer.

"Who would've thought…" said Rafiel in his overly girly voice.

"She should be shot." said Reyson, in his somewhat girly voice.

"I agree with Reyson." said Tibarn.

"Lets just hope that was the last time she'll use that line again." Ike said.

_It wasn't…._

* * *

**So like...I think the next one is going to be in 1st person POV. But I'm not entirely sure.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Lets hope that this chapter is good. If it isn't then tell me. I would really appreciate it!**

**Don't own 'em, just use 'em.**

* * *

"Sothe, you wouldn't interrupt if you loved me!"

"Sothe, you wouldn't do that if you loved me!"

"Sothe, if love me then you wouldn't say that!"

That was all that Sothe heard the next few months. He really wanted to tell Micaiah to stop, but he didn't want her to leave him. She also got worse as a person. She would throw people into jail, just for talking bad about her. And every time she got worse, Pelleas was there to tell her what to do next.

When Micaiah made Jill Governor of Talrega, she would always tell Jill what to do about it. Jill didn't listen to half of it, but Micaiah always made her attend meetings that would last three days just to talk about Micaiah's life. Micaiah would always invite Elincia and Sanaki to the meetings, and would trash their countries, either for the fact that Geoffrey would drop some crumbs on the floor, or the fact that Sanaki was to young to rule. No one would ever think Micaiah would have a problem with that, but she did.

"She's gone to far." Elincia once said, after a meeting.

"You're telling me! I have no time to spend with Haar now!" Jill almost yelled.

"All he ever does is sleep. You being home would make no difference" Sanaki said to Jill.

"Well….fine, I'll give you that. But I'd rather be with Mr. Snooze than listen to Micaiah trash our places." Jill looked up and put her hands behind her head.

"You're right Jill," Elincia said, making her hands into a fist, "We should tell Micaiah how we feel about her."

"And be thrown into jail!!?" screamed Jill, "Heck no! We need to think of a safer way to get out point across with out being put in jail…"

"Why don't we drop the alliance we have with her. We won't be thrown in jail, and we won't have to deal with her. And if she wages war, we could beat her. With all our armies put together, she won't stand a chance." Sanaki offered.

"What a good idea, lets do it!" Elincia clasped her hands together in a prayer like way.

"I'm in!" yelled Jill.

They never broke their alliance with Micaiah, and they never told her to stop holding meetings. Even though they were more powerful than her, they still feared her, remembering that she almost burnt Sanaki alive.

Everyone feared her. Every one except the Dawn Brigade. They were the only ones that never saw Micaiah as a monster, only as a 'good' queen. They never said anything bad about Micaiah, and Nolan, Edward, and Leonardo were apart of her Royal Guards so they were considered her eyes and ears. They would be the ones who would throw people in jail for saying anything about Micaiah.

She kept getting worse and worse, till one day, she went over the line. She completely banned Sothe from doing anything but follow her around. She would make him do all this different stuff, and she would get all mad when Sothe would talk about anybody but her, especially if it was about Ike.

_But one day…she went too far…_


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG. I finally finished this chapter!!! Sorry for the long wait. and this one is the longest outta all of them! I is so proud!!!**

**Don't own 'em, just use 'em.**

* * *

Micaiah went over to Talrega one day to evaluate it. Sothe was left alone in the castle, so he decided to look around (he never fully looked in all the rooms). Since he lived there he thought that he should find a room that he wouldn't mind spending time in. So Sothe began his journey. He started in the throne room; for that was the place he was most.

One by one, the doors opened and closed. It had been a couple of hours since Micaiah had left, and Sothe couldn't find a place of interest. In each of the rooms there was a theme, but he never knew it. To him, it was a waste of gold and time to decorate these rooms. It made no sense, the items in these rooms were just collecting dust; none of them were being used.

Even so, Sothe kept looking, hoping not to see Micaiah when she arrives. When she goes to evaluate the different countries (Crimea and Begnion included), she always came back in a foul mood.

_"Can you believe what Geoffrey said to me? He told me to get out!! The nerve!"_

_"I can't believe how Sanaki run's things! I mean, how can she expect to run a country? She's only a little girl!"_

"Ugh. I went to Talrega today. I ran into that awful Haar. I don't see why Jill stays with him. He almost KILLED a citizen!! I thought he never picked up an ax again?"

Sothe had to listen to that for at least 5 hours. He would have to make up some story like he has to go and clean something up in order to leave. He never understood why Micaiah goes and evaluates them. She said since they are allies that she needs to know the situation of each country. But they never came over to Daein, so why should she go?

Sothe laughed at himself. He really didn't care why they never came. He just wants Micaiah to stay home one day. I mean… it wasn't until Pelleas suggested that Micaiah should see if the other countries were still in alliance with Daein.

_Pelleas…Pelleas suggested…_

Sothe stopped walking. Pelleas was the one who kept directing Micaiah everywhere. He's the one who implanted the horrid stories about the other queens and their kings. He was the one who said that Geoffrey would more than likely abuse his power since he was never royalty. But that isn't true, Geoffrey still lives his same life, just lives in a different place, and he was kind to the citizens. Sure they protested at first, but they came to love him.

Pelleas was also the one that thought that Sanaki was too young to rule. Micaiah never had a problem with her younger sister till Pelleas made a comment. He always hated the fact that a very young girl could rule a country where he could not.

And sure, Haar is a little mean, but Micaiah hardly had a problem with him. And sure, he almost killed a citizen, but that's Jill's problem, not hers. Pelleas told Micaiah that she should care, because Jill didn't. That's not true at all. Jill would tell the guards to throw Haar in jail; there was just someone who kept bailing him out. But Jill was all for Haar learning his lesson.

Sothe couldn't help but think about how much life would be better with out Pelleas. If he could've just leave the ruling of Daein to Micaiah, they wouldn't be the hated ally out of the Tellius Alliance. If only they would've killed him for his treachery to Daein for the lies he bestowed upon the people during his reign, claiming to be the heir to the throne.

They should've punished him, but instead praised him, and let their sorrows for him keep him alive. To Sothe, a thief who more than one occasion was tried guilty, it was unjust, and highly unbecoming of the governmental system. He was punished severely to petty things, as stealing, but for the most dishonorable, unheard of crime, it was received with a pat on the head, and left alone.

Sothe punched the wall. He wasn't going to let this stand. He wasn't going to let Pelleas destroy anymore of his homeland more than he has. There was no choice, he would have to commit an even more serious crime than that of thieving, he would have to eradicate that which threatens his home.

_Or was he…?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow! It's been a long time hasn't it? Well...I was rereading the whole story outloud to my self (after i posted my new story) and I decided to go a write another chapter so now I'll do them in order. _Queen&_HerKnight(**Geoffrey/Elincia**)**,** Sorrows, and _FollowingYou_(**Haar/Jill**). Soooo.....it will be a while till the next chapter.**

**-Lynn**

**Oh yeah! Don't own 'em, just use 'em.**

* * *

"SOTHE!!!!!"

Sothe looked up from the wall. Micaiah just got home and he could tell that she wasn't happy. He walked down the hall to find her, even though he didn't want to hear her complaining.

When he turned the corner he came face to face with Micaiah and Pelleas. Micaiah's eyes were red, so Sothe guessed that she had been crying. Sothe glared at Pelleas, blaming him for her sadness.

"Sothe! Have you heard?!" Micaiah sobbed.

"About what?" he asked, still glaring at Pelleas.

"About the Lady Jill." Said Pelleas.

"I don't think I was talking to you, pretty boy." Sothe growled.

"Stop being rude to Pelleas! He understands how I feel…" Micaiah cried.

"He understands how you feel about what? What does Jill have to do with anything?"

"Jill…Jill is….Jill is…" Micaiah couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"Jill is what?" Sothe asked annoyed. He couldn't see what Jill could've done to make Micaiah sad.

"Jill is pregnant!!!!!" Micaiah burst into tears. Sothe looked at her. Why would that make her sad? It didn't make sense, shouldn't she be happy for Jill?

"Uhh…Micaiah? I really don't understand how that makes you unhappy…"

"Because Sothe!" Micaiah cried, "She is going to have a child! And I'm not! It makes no sense! How the heck did she get pregnant when her husband is that lazy jerk!? And I know that she would never cheat on him. Its just not fair!!!"

Micaiah ran past Sothe crying as hard as she could. Sothe only looked in her direction for a second. In that second, Sothe decided it was Pelleas that told Micaiah to be sad. He turned his golden eyes to meet Pelleas's azure ones.

"So, Pelleas? How did you manage to get Micaiah jealous this time?" Sothe asked in a hostile tone.

"I have no idea what you mean Sothe."

"You know what I mean!" Sothe shouted, "Why have you been telling Micaiah crap! I know you have been putting your own ideas into her head! Once I get proof your through!"

"Now I know you don't mean that, Sothe." Pelleas said, oddly. "When you say through, you do mean through with my career, don't you? Or do you mean through with my life? If that is the case, then Sothe, I'm afraid that I would have to… delete you from _OUR_ equation…"

"What the hell does that mean?" Sothe could tell that Pelleas was out of it. His eyes were slightly closed and he had this vacant expression. Not only that, but his pupils were dilated. Was he under some kind of new drug?

"If you interfere with me and Micaiah's plan for _OUR_ country then you will be silenced."

Sothe's eyes widened. _OUR COUNTRY!? HIM AND MICAIAH"S PLAN!?_ Whatever Pelleas meant by that, Sothe did not like. And be silenced? Was he planning on killing him?!

"Intrigue me, Pelleas. What do you mean by silenced?"

"It is treason to go against her Highness, is it not? If you make any moves toward telling her that what I say is wrong, then I'll sentence you to the most brutal court system. There you'll be tried and found guilty for treason. Your sentence will be Death, thief Sothe."

Pelleas walked away. He seemed to be limping, but no sign of injury. Sothe just realized what had been happening. Izuka was gone…but he left a follower. Sothe decided that it was his mission to save Pelleas…no Daein. The follower that Izuka left wanted the destruction of Daein, it seemed. He was going to have to use his thievery skills to find this person. But it was worth it. He had friends who would help him.

_Back to Rafiel's Bar it seems…_


	9. Chapter 8

**ohmigosh...it's been like...FOREVER!!! I felt bad...so i decided to write this...like I even remember the story...XD**

**This is probably the shortest one outta all of them. (except the prologue) XD**

**Oh yeah, it's been so long i almost forgot, don't own 'em, just use 'em. XD**

* * *

"Ike!!" Sothe yelled, opening the doors to the closed bar.

"Hmm?" Ike smiled, sitting at the counter with Rafiel, Tibarn, Reyson, Jill, and Haar. The bar seemed so empty in the daytime, it was just weird.

"I need your help! Pelleas is under some kind of mind control I think was left by Izuka! We need to save him!"

"What? I didn't think Izuka had mind control powers…" Ike said thoughtfully.

"I think he left a follower to lead the destruction of Daein."

Everyone looked at Sothe seriously (except for Haar, who was asleep). Nothing he could have said would've made them believe him.

"What are you talking about, Sothe?" Jill asked.

"There is no way…is there?" Rafiel pondered.

"Course there ain't! Everyone that was with that ol' Izuka was killed." Tibarn assured them.

"It does seem a little weird…but possible." Reyson said. They all turned their heads to Reyson. "Well, Micaiah is acting strangely, due to the influence of Pelleas, but for Pelleas to be the one calling all the shots…that's highly implausible. Pelleas cares as much for Daein as Sothe does. So the work of a third party is a reasonable thought."

"So…some guy, that we never noticed before, is doing some dastardly deed with out our knowledge?" Jill asked, not believing.

"It does sound a little far-fetched…" Rafiel agreed.

"A little!" Tibarn yelled. "There is no way that some puny dark-art loving freak snuck in! We would've noticed!"

"Then maybe it's someone we've heard of before!" Sothe tried to reason.

"Like who? We would've killed 'em!" Tibarn yelled.

"Maybe Naesala?" Ike piped up.

"Naesala wouldn't do _that_. He might've betrayed us, but he was under a Blood Pact, but he ain't no more, so he's outta the question." Tibarn tried to justify.

"Well, maybe he knows who it is. I mean, he is a diplomat for Tellius. I'm sure he's might've seen something." Ike said.

"Yeah, why don't we just go and ask him." Sothe said.

So Ike, Sothe, and Tiban went off to find Naesala.


End file.
